


I will love you (both) until my dying day

by fuzzypenguins



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzypenguins/pseuds/fuzzypenguins
Summary: 2008 was shaping up to be a great year for Tessa and Scott. They were poised to do well at the world championships, and sights were set on the Olympic Games in Vancouver. But as their personal relationship also develops, they hit a bump on the road that could change their lives and careers forever.(AU where Tessa doesn't need surgery on her legs)





	1. The beginning of the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like everyone's been coping with the "drama" in different ways, but I think we all can agree that Umbrellas are supreme? So let's bring that back with a little AU twist.

Scott grabs two beers from his kitchen as Tessa stretches out on the couch, covering up in a blanket to stay warm in the chilly February air. They just finished another long practice day in Canton and the world championships in Sweden are only a month away. They’ve been feeling really good about their chances, well, really good about a lot of things lately. They started dating in December and so far it’s been a dream. Tessa has to pinch herself daily to make sure she’s living in reality.

Scott enters the living room interrupting her thoughts and handing her a beer. “Here you are, want to put on some TV?” 

Tessa nods and makes room under the blanket for him to sneak in, his cold bare feet rubbing against her thighs making her shiver. They sit in silence for a few minutes, just absorbing each other’s company and the low hum of The Office in the background. Tessa turns, seeing Scott staring at her and feels a blush spread down her chest. 

“Why are you looking at me like I’m going to run away” she whispers.

“Just still trying to grasp how this is my reality. We are doing so well in training and I love being able to come home and be with you. Eight year old Scott had no idea what was coming for him” he laughs. “Every day I think I can’t love you or skating more, and every day I’m continuously proved wrong”. 

Tessa gasps and leans in, catching his soft lips in a gentle kiss, immediately deepend as Scott slips in his tongue, groaning against her. Tessa kicks off her training shorts and rolls herself onto him and grinds down, relishing the feeling of him growing hard beneath her. God, she’ll never tire of that feeling. As their kissing becomes more frenzied, Tessa needs more and more. She reaches down and pulls him out of his sweatpants and boxers, stroking him lightly. He groans and bucks against her hand, pushing her underwear to the side and lines them up. Condom not thought of as the pill she’s been on for the past three years to help with her cramps is where they place their trust. 

Tessa takes a breath and locks eyes with Scott, inhaling as she slowly slides down his shaft, taking him in to the hilt. Her eyes roll back as he groans, relishing the feeling of being stretched. She slowly starts rocking on him allowing the pleasure to fill her body. After a couple minutes, she can sense when Scott starts getting close as he holds her hips against his and bucks up into her harder, sending her reeling. “God, Scott, I’m...touch me, please I’m so close, please oh God” she moans as Scott reaches in between her legs and flicks her clit sending her straight to an orgasm as he groans and thrusts several more times before spilling inside her. 

Tessa collapses onto his chest, breathing heavy with Scott still inside her. Everything about these quiet moments they spend together at home has been perfect. She wouldn’t change a thing about her life, and doesn’t see how it could get any better than having a life and a career with her best friend in the whole world. She pecks his lips as she rolls off him, groaning as he slips out. 

They head off to take a quick shower together (just showering, no more funny business it’s a training day tomorrow) and slide into his bed fully satisfied in all aspects. She curls into his side as he runs his hands through her hair. 

“About what you said earlier, Scott, I feel the same way. Every day gets better and better and I can’t believe how much I love you” she says. 

Scott smiles and places several light kisses to her forehead. “Our life is pretty perfect, isn’t it? And just think about what we have to look forward to next month. We’re going to show Sweden who’s boss, they’ll never know what hit them. But that only happens if we get some rest, night kiddo I love you”. 

“I love you too” she hums against his chest her mind drifting off to sleep. He’s right. March is going to be the best month of their lives. If only they knew just exactly what else was in store.


	2. What happens in Göteborg doesn't stay there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa feels the nerves, and something more, before their free dance at Worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, college has been chaotic recently! Here's the next chapter while I procrastinate studying for finals :)

Tessa wakes up to the harsh light streaming through the hotel window. She rolls over and checks the time on her phone: 7:12, just three minutes before her alarm. She groans and sits up, pausing as a wave of nausea runs through her. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, assuming the nausea is from nerves. Today’s the last day of worlds, she thinks. They competed both their CD and OD wonderfully and are in third place going into the free today with a great shot of landing in second. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to get ready before meeting Scott for breakfast. She makes sure to put on extra blush to counter the paleness she sees in her cheeks hoping that some food will help calm her nerves.

When she gets to the hotel breakfast available for the skaters, she sees Scott at a table eating a bagel. She smiles and grabs one for herself as she makes her way over to him.

“Morning sleepyhead”, he says as she slides into the seat across from her.

“Morning”, she smiles back. 

They sit in comfortable silence as she spreads cream cheese on her bagel, but after taking a bite she is hit again by a wave of nausea. She drops the bagel like it’s lava and brings a hand up to cover her mouth, shakily breathing slowly in and out.

“Tessa are you okay? Are you going to be sick?” Scott asks as he hovers around her, unsure what to do.

“Yeah I’m fine. I think it’s just the nerves getting to me, this happened when I woke up. We have a real shot to do so well today I don’t want to blow it”. 

Scott sits back down and smiles. “Don’t be nervous babe. We’ve been practicing so hard for this, you know we’re going to crush it". 

**********

Tessa and Scott head onto the ice as their names are called for the free dance. As they get into their starting position, Scott mouths “together”. The entire dance was a dream. Everything flowed; they hit the music, all their lifts went well, and their twizzles and step sequences were as perfect as they’d ever done them. When she meets his eyes after they finish she sees the same love and happiness reflected back. 

“We did it babe” he whispers into her shoulder as they hug.

Hearing their program scores as their season’s best was the most incredible moment they’d experienced together. After being sixth at the world championships last year, they were second! Vancouver was beginning to look more and more like a possibility and they were ecstatic about their future. 

**********

After having dinner, more like Scott having dinner and Tessa picking at hers, her nausea still not gone, they head back to her hotel room to relax. As they sit down on her bed, Scott pulls out his phone and goes through his messages. 

“Ah crap, I missed a call from my therapist, forgot I made my appointment for today. Guess I can reschedule for the end of this week, maybe the 25th will work. I’ll call her back tomorrow” he says as he tosses his phone and goes to wrap his arms around Tessa, only to find her staring blankly at him with an expression he can’t read. 

“Tess...what is it? Are you feeling sick again?”

She slowly shakes her head no. “Uhm, what is the date today?” she chokes out.

“It’s the 22nd, why? Did you miss something?”

At the mention of the date tears fill her eyes. “Yeah, I uh, I missed my period” she utters as she locks eyes with his, the realization hitting him. 

He blinks slowly. “No, that can’t be right, maybe you’re just late, there’s no way you’re…”

“I was supposed to get it the 14th, Scott. I’m not late, I missed it. Completely. Oh my god, this can’t be happening. We just got silver at worlds, what about the Olympics on home soil and…”

“Woah, woah, babe stop, stop”. He grabs her face and makes her look at him. “We don’t know anything unless you take a test, okay? Do you want me to grab you one?”

She nods. “Grab two. Just in case”

He gives her a kiss on the head and grabs his wallet before he exits the room. As the door slams shut Tessa falls back against the bed, tears brimming before they stream down her cheeks. All this hard work they put in, and for what? For her to miss a day or two of the pill? She’s eighteen for Christ’s sake, she’s not ready to be a mother. She has a career to think about. Maybe Scott’s right, maybe she’s just late. She’s been so stressed recently, she’s sure her period will pop up soon enough. 

Eventually Tessa’s roused from her thoughts by the hotel door opening and the sound of Scott walking in with a paper bag rustling. 

“I got two different brands, I thought…”

She stands up wordlessly and grabs the bag from him and heads to the bathroom and shuts the door. He stands outside, face plastered against the door as he hears her open the packaging. He waits as he hears a slow trickle of pee before the toilet flushes and the water runs. He knocks and opens the door to find her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest. His heart constricts at the sight and he sits next to her and pulls her against him.

She starts crying into his chest but Scott won’t cry. Not yet. Not until they know for sure that he’s ruined their chances at an olympic career. Time feels like an eternity before her phone alarm goes off. She pulls out from his chest and looks at him as he rubs his thumb under her eye to wipe away a tear. She whimpers at the soft caress and reaches for his hands as he helps her stand up.

“On the count of three we look, Tess. One, two, three…”

Their eyes land on the tests at the same time. Pregnant. 

He feels tears prick at his eyes as he hears her start sobbing. He pulls her into a tight hug trying to convey all the love he can.

“It’ll be okay Tess. We’ll figure it out, we always do”. 

He hopes for their sake, and their baby’s, that this time is no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, comments are always appreciated!


	3. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott break the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so sorry (again) for the delay! Finished finals so updates should (hopefully) be more regular!

The day after they return from worlds, Tessa and Scott find themselves in the waiting room at her OBGYN. Tessa looks straight ahead, staring a hole into the wall while Scott anxiously bites at his fingers. 

“Tessa Virtue” rings out from a young nurse near the door. 

Once back in the examination room, the nurse takes her vitals and leaves to allow her privacy to get changed. Tessa strips down into just her bra and Scott takes her clothes, folds them, and sets them down on the chair as she puts on the gown. She hops back up on the table, still not saying a word to Scott. 

“Are you okay? You seem stressed”. 

She side-eyes him before sighing. “Of course I’m stressed, Scott, I’m eighteen and pregnant”. 

“Right, right, sorry, I just...I don’t know what to say” he exhales. 

“It’s okay, me neither. And as much as I’m so anxious being pregnant, I don’t think I could handle it if anything was wrong; I need everything to be okay with the baby”. 

Scott hums in agreement. Immediately after she took the pregnancy tests they stood in stunned silence for a few minutes. Once they overcame their shock they sat down and talked through their options. They discussed the pros and cons of each one, but they ultimately knew deep down that no matter how hard this was going to be, they were going to keep the baby. 

A knock on the door interrupts Scott’s thoughts. The young technician sits down and instructs Tessa to slide to the end of the bed and put her feet in the stirrups. She adjusts the machine and inserts the probe, causing Tessa to whimper in discomfort and squeeze Scott’s hand. 

“If you guys want to look at the screen, that black space is your uterus, and that in the middle, is your baby. You’re measuring at eight weeks gestation”. 

Tessa and Scott both lock their eyes at the flicker of their baby on the screen, not yet fully formed, but still the most incredible thing they’ve ever laid eyes on. Before they can adjust to their new reality, a light and fast fluttering sound fills the room. 

“Is that, is that the heartbeat?” Tessa asks. 

“It is! And everything sounds great, the heartbeat is at 162 which is great for this stage of gestation”. 

Tessa hears a small sound escape Scott’s mouth and she looks over to see his eyes locked on their baby, filled with tears. The sight makes the tears in her eyes spill down her cheeks. He bends down and kisses her. “I love you so much” he breathes and kisses her again before pulling away and looking back to the screen. 

Leaving their appointment as Tessa looks at the ultrasound photos, she realizes there’s one last thing they need to do to make this officially real. 

“Scott?”

He hums to encourage her. 

“We need to tell our parents so we can make a plan”. 

He tenses his grip on the steering wheel, but ultimately knows she’s right. 

“Our families are having our celebration party tomorrow. We’ll tell them then”. 

**********

Tessa sits anxiously at Alma and Joe’s table with her siblings and parents, nervous energy radiating from her body as she struggles to act like this is a normal party, and not the day she changes everyone’s lives forever. Scott slides into the seat next to her as his brothers take their seats, giving her a small smile. Alma and Joe finish bringing the food out and everyone begins to serve themselves. The families begin to chatter about work and life, catching up and reminiscing on old times. Tessa and Scott refrain from entering the conversations, stressing about how to find the “right” time to bring up this news. Turns out a way creates itself. 

“So Tessa and Scott,” Kate begins, “what are your plans for the next few months going into next season? You’ve been creating such good momentum, we’re all so very proud of you”. 

Everyone stops talking and stares at them. Tessa looks at Scott who gives her a shrug saying “now or never”. 

“Well, um, we...Scott and I, uh…I’m pregnant”. 

A hush falls over the table as Joe’s fork falls to his plate. All eyes stare at them, blinking slowly, absorbing this news. Jim is the one to speak first. 

“Pregnant? How did this happen?”

Tessa glances at Scott before answering. “We were careful, I promise. But, but nothing is one hundred percent effective”. 

“Yeah, abstinence is” Charlie cuts in sarcastically, earning a smack behind the head from Alma. 

Tessa and Scott blush and look down at their hands. 

“How far along are you?” Kate asks. 

“I’m eight weeks, we actually just went to my doctor yesterday. They estimated my due date on November 3rd”. 

Kate sighs and puts her head in her hands as Jim rubs her back. Alma cuts the silence next. 

“So what’s your plan? Are you keeping the baby? What about skating? Does Marina know?” 

“We are keeping the baby,” Scott responds. “We haven’t made a concrete plan yet, but we want to continue to skate. We had planned on calling Marina once Tessa hits the safezone and discuss our training options. We’ll have to miss some of next season, but we want to do it”. 

Jim clears his throat and speaks again. “Let’s all the kids go into the living room. I think the adults need to talk about this for a few minutes, please”.

The kids all get up from the table and move into the living room. As they sit down, no one says anything, Tessa and Scott staring at their fingernails like they’ve never found anything more interesting. 

“So a baby, huh?” Danny says. 

Tessa and Scott curtly nod their heads. 

“I think that’s pretty cool. I call the award for best uncle”. 

“What makes you think you get to be the best uncle you twat?” Charlie exclaims. “Just because you’re older doesn’t mean you’re better! I’m definitely going to be the best uncle you just watch”. 

Scott stares at his brothers with a stunned expression on his face. “You’re not mad?”

“Nah,” Charlie says, “babies are the coolest and this finally makes Big Hands an official member of our family”.   
Tessa smiles at the nickname, looking over at her siblings, who have less than happy looks on their faces. Her smile dims at the sight and a sudden wave of sadness overcomes her and tears start streaming down her face. Scott notices immediately and looks over with horror.

“No, babe, no, why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, it’s these stupid hormones,” she huffs as she wipes the tears away with her sleeves. “But seeing how unhappy you guys are just makes me feel like a terrible person. I’m bringing a baby into this world and not everyone’s excited, which obviously makes sense because we’re not exactly ready to be parents but because of our decisions this baby isn’t going to be as loved and it’s all my fault and…”

“Woah Tessa, no please don’t cry,” Casey interjects, startling her with the full use of her name. “We’re not mad, we’re just shocked. I mean you’re our baby sister and you’re eighteen and you’re pregnant. It’s just a lot to take in. But it is a baby, and Charlie’s right, that’s pretty cool”. 

Kevin nods in agreement. “We got your back Sam. Free babysitting whenever you need it”. 

“And we can go shopping for all the cute maternity and baby clothes,” Jordan adds. “It’ll be great sister bonding time”. 

Tessa smiles as she wipes the last of her tears. “You guys are the best, seriously. I don’t know what we’d do if we didn’t have your support”. 

Having cleared the air, they begin to laugh and goof off, just like they always do until a stern cough from Joe has the siblings clearing the room, leaving Tessa and Scott alone with their parents. They sit across the couch from them with Joe starting the discussion. 

“We talked and came to the agreement that you have our support, on the condition that you make a serious plan with Marina before twenty weeks and you both promise to continue your education”. 

“Are you serious, Dad?” Scott asks as he grasps Tessa’s hand. “Thank you all, this means the world to us”. 

Tessa squeezes Scott’s hand and gives their parents a weak smile as a tear falls down her cheek. “I know you’re all disappointed in us but we want to do this right, all of it. Thank you for trusting us”. 

“Oh come here, my baby” Kate exclaims as she goes over and scoops Tessa up in a hug. “We will always love you no matter what. And now you’re giving us another person to love”. 

Scott smiles at this interaction and looks back at his parents and Jim who don’t look like they want to kill him (which he was very concerned about from Jim this morning). 

It’s not a perfect start, but it’s a start.


End file.
